Seeing the Love
by DragonLove234
Summary: Moon and Qibli face young love. With powers and fights standing in the way of a calm love, will this pair learn that love isn't easy?


Wings of Love: Seeing the Love

Perspective: Qibli Setting: Jade Mountain's Cave

I was slowly walking down the long, narrow, dark, tunnel. Glowworms were above my head, inching across the roof of the tunnel. I felt a pair of eyes on me, _"Almost there, I can feel it."_

A dark figure popped up behind a stone pillar; the shadow figure asked, "Where are you going."

"Moon?" I was shocked this school closed five years ago, why was she here?

"I was scared to go to home."

I looked at her. All those dragons flying around, their minds open to mind readers. Moon could read minds, no matter how hard she tried. My thoughts about her wanted to zoom, into her reach. Even though I pushed them deep down, the rose up towards the top.

Moon asks me in a serious tone, "Qibli, what do you mean?"

"I always had a crush on you, but I never knew how to tell you." I dashed out of the room.

It was raining. _"Great",_ I thought. The loud claps of thunder, bright lights flashing, and the water drops was not the flying weather. A talon was on my shoulder. A cold, hard grip. The talon was heavy, it spun me around. I was face to face with… **CLAP!** A bright light blinded the other dragon, a chance for me to escape.

"Wait, Qibli", the dragon barked at me.

I nearly missed a beat, I stopped that dragon was Stonemover. Sunny's father, he was talking to me. I glanced around, no Moon, odd. I felt guilty for abounding Moon. I shook my head, I was in love with her, I thought about her for everything.

I yelled back, "Stonemover, what do you need?"

"Help."

"Help?" No I was confused, he was turning into stone by the minute, for using his magic.

I landed ungracefully, like a cow with no legs and can't fly. He tossed me a burned scroll, it smelt like ash and berries. He sighed, a long dramatic sigh. Stonemover made a scraping sound one his back, yanking out another scroll. This one looked neater and had a bright blue ribbon tied around it. I read the second first, it said, _"You have been invited to be a part of a Sandwing history. The wedding of Sunny and Smolder will happen in seven moons. This part is from Thorn, I wish for you to come and live with me, not be alone. Watch your daughter grow, and live a life. Be with us, with me. From Thorn and the Royal Court."_ I glanced up. Stonemover cannot fly, how would he get to the Sandwing palace? I read the first one, it said, _"For all dragons that wish to have animus powers. Write your request on this paper, be specific or else…"_

Stonemover sighed and said, "Only dragons without magic can use it. I ask for help."

"Of course." I was nodding my head slowly.

I wrote down on the paper, **"I wish that the Nightwing Stonemover, who has animus powers and now turning to stone. Has a daughter named Sunny and a mate name Thorn, a Sandwing. For he shall be able to use his animus powers and to not turn to stone or be punished for using them…** I picked up a sapphire stone necklace **…As long as this necklace is on Stonemover's neck this request will work.** After I finished writing Moon darted out of the cave, knocking me and Stonemover off the cliff. Stonemover opened his wings and flew. He was gliding and soaring, he wasn't falling anymore. I was too late when I open my wings, I smashed my right wing into a boulder. I could not fly, I was going to die.

Perspective: Moonwatcher Setting: Jade Mountain

"I always had a crush on you, but I never knew how to tell you", the Qibli dashed out of the room.

That left me standing in the silent cave. I could only hear his nervous thoughts fade away. I sat down. I studied my focus on the _drip, drip, drip_ , of the water drops falling. He loves me, Qibli loves me. The dragon who stood by me at our school loved me, for me. He was protective, brave, loyal and kind. He never saw me as a stalker. Qibli saw me as a dragonet with a gift, not a curse. My head started to feel funny, like a strong wave pounding in my head. My eyes went black, and I saw…

 ** _"_** ** _Qibli, come to me. Follow my voice. Follow your heart." A shadow figure spoke with an eerie voice. Qibli was talking to Stonemover, unaware of the shadow lurking behind him. The shadow pulled out a sack, one to fit a dragon inside. I saw Qibli he looked a lot like the one I saw today, his cut bleeding from when I scared him. The figure leaped at him, charging at full speed…_**

"NO!" I was panicking, already blasting out of the cave.

I shot right at Qibli and Stonemover, shoving them off the cliff. Into safety. I heard an evil laughing in my mind, following the dropping dragons. Stonemover, was flying. He was stone, stones fall. He was gliding, with the biggest grin on his face. Qibli was staring at him, looking proud. He forgot he was dropping, but it was too late. Qibli was spinning in circles on wing only working. The shadow was beside him, the sack under him. I did the only thing my heart can do. I pulled my wings to my side and fell into the sack, leaving Qibli to safety. I was trapped and being pulled away from Qibli's shocked thoughts. Did I do the right thing?

 **The next chapter will be out soon… tell me if you like these endings better or if you like the ones I did for "Wings of Fire: Dessert Love". My writing style is different, and easier for the readers to follow. I got a new closing too!**

 **Megan: *sniffles***

 **Moon: Are you crying?**

 **Megan: No.**

 **Moon: I can read minds.**

 **Qibli: Yea, no kidding.**

 **Moon: What's up?**

 **Megan: um… why did we end on a cliff?**

 **Moon and Qibli: *shakes head* Wait till next time.**


End file.
